


Bechloe week 2018

by aca_awesomenerd, Green_Eyed_Weirdo



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_awesomenerd/pseuds/aca_awesomenerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Weirdo/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Weirdo
Summary: Series of one-shots for Bechloe week 2018.Accidental KissThe one where Chloe’s been away for a few weeks and Beca missed her a lot.





	1. Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Bechloe, for Bechloe week 2018.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my first language, but I did my best... ;)

**Bechloe week 2018 Day 1 - Accidental kiss**

Beca wanders down the stairs at the Bella house, on her way to the kitchen to get herself a drink. She’s been up in her attic room she shares with Fat Amy, for hours now. She was working on some mixes and trying to figure out what to do for this years ICCA finals. At least, that was the plan, but she’s been having a hard time focusing. Her mind keeps drifting off and she’d catch herself thinking about her best friend more than once. _God, she missed that little ball of sunshine._

Chloe had left the Bella house the day before Thanksgiving, to fly back to Florida and spend the holiday with her family. She’d been so excited to visit her family. A small smile appears on Beca’s face thinking about the day Chloe left the house. But with that memory comes the sad feeling of the phone call she’d gotten on Saturday. Grammy Beale had been taken to the hospital late the night before because she wasn’t feeling well. At the hospital the family was told that she had a heart attack. She wasn’t out of the woods yet, but the doctors were cautiously optimistic. Sadly, during the night, Grammy Beale had passed away. Chloe was heartbroken, but somewhat consoled by the fact that she’d been there. Chloe told Beca she was going to stay in Florida with her family a little while longer, at least until after the funeral.

Of course Beca understands, but it doesn’t mean she doesn’t miss Chloe. Her best friend. Her co-captain. Her partner in crime. Actually, it surprises her just how much she misses her. Because Beca doesn’t do feelings. Beca doesn’t miss someone, because she doesn’t care enough to miss them. _But today is Thursday already, when will she be back? Dammit!_

Slowly Beca makes her way out of the kitchen and headed toward the living room, where a few of the bellas were lounging in front of the tv. “Hey DJ B, how’s our setlist coming?” CR asks her. “Hmm, not sure yet… My head’s not really in it.” she answers absentmindedly. “Has anyone heard from Chloe? When she will be back?” Beca looks up from the phone in her hand to see if anyone is going to answer her. CR gives Stacie a knowing look and Stacie answers: “Nope… not a clue. But can’t be long now though right? She’s already missed a week of classes.” “Yeah, I guess” Beca answers while she wanders towards the stairs again, opening up her Whatsapp to type a message to Chloe.

Beca is almost halfway up the stairs when the front door swings open and Chloe comes barging in. “Hey girls!” She greets them with a smile. “Chloeeeee!” The girls come rushing into the hallway and one by one, all give her a tight hug. Beca bounces back down the stairs and comes to a halt in front of Chloe, just as Stacie finishes her hug. Beca and Chloe look at each other for a moment, and then Beca hugs Chloe too. It’s very out of character for the little brunette, but she knows Chloe loves it and she probably needs it right now. The other girls look at the two best friends and decide to give them a moment and walk back into the living room.

After about thirty minutes Chloe joins Beca and the rest of the girls in the living room and they open up a bottle of wine. They let Chloe talk a little bit about her grandmother and later decide to make tonight a Bella’s movie night. Chloe gets to pick the movie (of course) and while she is busy weighing her options, Beca, Jessica and Stacie run to the kitchen to get snacks. Chloe settles on Pretty Woman _(for the millionth time)_ and Beca wonders why she even had to think about it. She’ll always pick Pretty Woman. The girls all know the movie by heart so they don’t really pay attention as they talk, laugh and yell the lines at the TV screen throughout the movie. Beca makes a mental note, to not let Chloe pick the movie for movie night again. As she looks to her left she sees the happy face of her best friend, laughing at something Flo had just said. She puts her head on the redhead’s shoulder and with a sigh she erases the mental note. _She would do anything for this girl. Even watch the same movie a million times._

When the movie ended, the girls clean up the living room and make their way up the stairs. Beca can’t help but think she does not want to leave Chloe’s side, so she stops in front of the redhead’s door and lingers for a bit. “Did you want to come in for a bit?” Chloe asks her when she notices she’d stopped walking. “Uhm actually…” She starts, but gets nervous in the middle of her sentence. “You know what… Never mind…” Beca starts toward the stairs to her attic room when Chloe calls after her. “Becs… Will you sleep in here with me tonight?” Beca turns around and sees Chloe looking at her with a shy smile on her face. “Yeah, sure. I would love that.” Chloe’s face opens up with a bright smile and the two girls walk into Chloe’s room, closing the door behind them.

Beca and Chloe lay in bed next to each other, both staring up at the ceiling. _“Why the hell is this making me so nervous all of a sudden?” _Beca thinks to herself. She looks to her right and sees a small tear fall from the corner of Chloe’s eye. Without giving it any thought, Beca immediately rolls onto her side, slides her arm across Chloe’s stomach and snuggles into the redhead’s side. Beca isn’t the snuggling type, but she has to admit, it feels really nice to be this close to Chloe. The smell of her best friends shampoo has some kind of calming effect on her nerves. She feels Chloe relax into their embrace as she sneaks her own arms around the tiny brunette. Beca lets out a heavy sigh. “I really missed you, Beale.” She looks up at Chloe and moves to give her a kiss on the cheek to reinforce her words. At the same moment Chloe turns her head to look at Beca, and their lips meet. It’s a soft, sweet kiss and both girls feel butterflies erupt inside their stomach. They pull back almost at the same time, but their eyes don’t leave each other. After a moment, Beca tugs her head back under Chloe’s chin and both girls quickly fall asleep with soft smiles on their faces.__


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy  
>  _The one where Chicago asks Beca for permission to ask Chloe out on a date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing Bechloe, for Bechloe week 2018.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my first language, but I did my best... ;)

**Bechloe week 2018 Day 2 - Jealousy**

Beca thought going on the USO tour would be a welcoming distraction. She had just quit her job on the spot after having to work with yet another talentless and ungrateful douchebag of an ‘artist’ and she couldn’t be more relieved. For about 20 minutes… that’s when the panic of actually not having a job set in. The panic that didn’t settle in until later that night, when she was sitting at a random bar near the Brooklyn Aquarium, with a beer in her hand and her best friends all around her. When Aubrey suggested the USO tour and she saw her best friends face light up like a Christmas tree, she knew that was exactly what she needed. She needed a little break to figure out her next step. That break came in the form of a trip to Europe, singing with her best friends again and quality time with her best friend Chloe. It could be worse right?!

As the girls all went back home to prepare for their trip to Europe, Beca started thinking that maybe it was time to have a chat with her best friend. Maybe it was time to tell Chloe how she really feels about her. Beca and Jesse had broken up over four months ago and getting over that break up had been hard. Although, she still talks to him on a regular basis. Come to think of it, they talk more now then when they were together. When people would ask why they broke up, both of them would answer the same way. The long distance thing didn’t work. But in reality, it was a little more than that. Because during the late night talks they had, before and after their break up, whether it was over the phone, facetime or Whatsapp, Jesse had helped Beca realize that she was in fact in love with Chloe. Jesse knew before Beca herself did, and therefore had already come to terms with the impending end of their relationship. That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt, of course. But it does mean he wasn’t angry or resentful about it. That’s how they managed to stay friends.

The night before they were scheduled to fly to Europe, Beca lay next to Chloe, in their crappy little fold-out bed. Chloe attempted to talk to her for a little bit, but soon realizes that Beca is too distracted by her phone. Or rather, who ever keeps texting her. “Wow Becs, your phone is busy tonight,” she says cheerfully. “Yeah, it’s just Jesse. He says good luck on the tour and wishes us a save flight.” Chloe feels her smile drop by the mention of Beca’s ex-boyfriend.

“Aw, that’s nice of him.” She tries to sound positive. “Yeah…”

Chloe feels a ping of jealousy go through her. _What the hell was this about? How did this happen?_ After years of pining over the petite brunette, a few months ago, her best friend finally became single again. Of course Chloe realized that Beca and Jesse had been dating for years, so she wanted to give the girl a little time to get over the break up. But soon, she wants to tell Beca how she feels about her. That she’s been in love with her since college. Since the very first time they met basically. And now all of a sudden, Beca’s been talking to Jesse more than she ever did before. _Did Chloe miss her ‘window’? Does Beca want to get back together with Jesse?_ Chloe’s head is about to explode with a million questions as she feels the jealous feeling slowly turn into a sad feeling. She turns onto her left side, away from Beca, and thinks that maybe it’s time to move on. _Being in unrequited love with your best friend is the worst._

Unbeknownst to Chloe, Jesse’s been doing his very best to convince Beca to confess her feelings for the redhead. And so Beca decides to finally listen to the advice and sack up. She doesn’t know how or when yet, but during their time in Europe, Beca is going to tell Chloe just how much she loves her.

\---

Europe with the girls is so much fun. Of course they were a little too focused on winning the damn thing at first, but being on vacation and singing together again is the best feeling in the world. The only not so fun thing is that military dude constantly flirting with her Chloe. And Chloe falling over herself in front of him. _He isn’t even that cute…_ At least, that’s what Beca keeps telling herself. In reality, he is kind of good looking and seems to be a nice guy. But Beca decides that she hates him anyway. He’s a stupid military guy.

She makes a big effort to not be anywhere near the two of them together. She really doesn’t want to see Chloe make a fool of herself, and she certainly does not want to talk to the guy herself. So she stays out of the way or at the back of the group whenever he comes to talk to them and always lets everyone else answer his questions. She’s gotten quite good at avoiding him, until she bumps into him, wandering through the lobby of the hotel by herself. _Shit._

“Hey! Beca, right?” Chicago said in a cheery tone. “Uhm, yeah… Hi.” Beca’s a little hesitant, wondering why on earth he is talking to her. “You are a hard girl to get a hold of. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” “Oh really? Wow, well… here I am!” Beca’s a little _(okay, a lot)_ uncomfortable by his direct approach. “Yeah… So, I would really like to take Chloe out on a date… If that’s okay with you, I mean.” Chicago is now looking at her expectantly with a kind smile on his face. “You don’t need my permission to ask Chloe out on a date, dude.” Beca feels herself getting more irritated by the second.

“Well, I think I do. You’re her best friend and I know she values your opinion. And I have a feeling you don’t like me very much. I don’t know why, but I promise you I would treat her right. I can see she’s a special one, you know. I really like her.” Chicago’s smile grows bigger as he talks about Chloe. Beca hates it.

“Well shit, dude. You are making it very hard for me to hate you, when you’re being such a good guy.” _Dammit_ Beca now feels irritated and confused all at once. She really needs this conversation to be over so she can go back to the girls. “You know what, whatever dude. Chloe is her own person. She can do whatever the fuck she wants. I don’t care.”

Chicago looks a little confused as Beca turns on the spot and walks away. She knows she could’ve handled that conversation better. She was being a bitch to a really nice guy, who didn’t do anything to deserve it. After all, she can’t blame him for liking Chloe. She can’t blame the guy for seeing how special and beautiful her best friend was. She just hates him for having the guts, which she doesn’t have. She’s jealous.

Beca doesn’t go straight to the hotel restaurant, because she knew her friends were having lunch there. She makes a little pit stop at the restroom to compose herself and splash some water on her face. She needs to calm herself down before seeing Chloe, or her best friend would immediately sense something’s off. When she finally makes her way into the restaurant, it isn’t hard to find her friends. Fat Amy is in the middle of telling a story and everyone’s listening and laughing very loudly. Beca notices right away that Chloe isn’t at the table as she sits down next to Stacie.

“Where is Chloe?” She asks Stacie almost immediately after sitting down.

Stacie smirkes and bobbs her head in the direction of the bar. “Captain America wanted to ask her something.” She said with a wink. Beca feels her heart stop for a second. _Jeez, he really didn’t waste any time, did he. Asshole._ As she turns to look at them, she sees Chloe walking back towards the table and smiling in the cutest way. She gives Chloe back a little smile and realizes she’s probably sitting in her seat. That doesn’t bother Chloe though, who has now reached the table and sits down on Beca’s lap.

“So…?” Stacie practically beggs, “What happened?”

“He asked me out on a date. He’s taking me to dinner tonight!” Chloe says with a bright smile on her face. Beca feels her stomach turn and she’s fighting really hard to keep her face neutral when Chloe turns to look at her. Chloe looks so happy about her upcoming date with Chicago and Beca really doesn’t want to ruin that for her best friend. So she plasters on a smile and tells Chloe how happy she is for her. She really wants to leave the table, but with Chloe sitting on her lap she knows that isn’t going to happen. Chloe won’t be letting her go any time soon. For the next 30 minutes or so, Beca gives her very best acting performance and lets Chloe and the rest of the girls gush over the hot military dude and speculate over where he’ll take her on their date.

When she finally manages to get away and up to her and Chloe’s room, Beca feels exhausted. All she wants to do now is sleep and not hear another word about Chloe’s date. Of course that’s too much to ask, because an hour before Chloe is set to go on her date, Beca’s woken up by a very stressed out Chloe barging into the room. Stacie and Aubrey trailing behind her, ready to give her advice on what to wear. _Of course._

\---

Beca doesn’t really feel like doing anything that evening and would rather just stay in her room, in bed with her laptop and headphones. Amy has other plans though. Amy’s the only bella that knew about Beca’s feelings for Chloe and she doesn’t want Beca to spend the evening alone. 20 minutes after Chloe leaves the room to go on her date, Amy shows up at her door and demands she gets dressed to go out to dinner. Amy hasn’t invited the rest of the girls and Beca is grateful for that. After Beca talked to Jesse on the phone for about half an hour about how much she hates ‘the military dude’, she actually got dressed and went next door to Amy’s room.

The two friends go to a small restaurant and enjoy a nice meal together. Beca doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, and with Amy she doesn’t have to. She understands. After dinner they decide to go to the hotel bar and get drunk. Amy tries to cheer Beca up by saying: “The best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else,” but Beca figures she’d be better off with the alcohol. As it gets later in the night, more bella’s join them at the bar. Chloe’s been out on her date for over three hours now and Beca wonders when she would be back. Or rather if she would be back at all that night. She feels a little buzz, but isn’t nearly drunk enough to consider the idea of Chloe going home with Chicago tonight. _No, she wouldn’t do that, would she?_

After two more beers and a lot of inappropriate stories from Amy, Beca looks up to see Chicago walk into the bar. Without Chloe. Her mind instantly starts to wonder if maybe the date hadn’t been a success. _But then Chloe would’ve called the girls up to the room to talk, right?_ She does a quick count and sees that all the girls are still somewhere in the bar. Even Aubrey. So that can’t be it. _Maybe Chicago came into the bar to order some champagne for them to take to a next location? Shit. She doesn’t want to know that!_ She finishes her beer in one big gulp and quickly orders a new one. The moment the bartender places the drink in front of her, she feels a hand on her shoulder and she slowly turns around.

“Beca, hi. Can I talk to you for a second?” Chicago looks at her with a kind smile on his face. “Uhm… yeah sure. Where is Chloe?” Beca instantly feels nervous. _What could he possibly want to talk to her about right now? Shouldn’t he be with Chloe?_ Still, she can’t contain her curiosity to ask about her best friend. “Oh, she is back at your room. I just dropped her off,” Chicago answers lightly. “Hmm.. Okay..” Beca doesn’t really know what to say.

“Yeah… You know Beca, I think I get it now.” He starts. “What do you mean, you get it now?” Beca’s irritation comes rushing back and she can’t help but put it into her words. “I get why you don’t like me. It’s not about me, is it? It’s about her.” _Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!_

“Wha…? How… ? Dude! What are you even talking about?”

“You didn’t like that I was flirting with her, because she was flirting back. You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Beca doesn’t know what to say. _Is this guy seriously calling her out on her jealousy? Fuck._ She feels her eyes prickle with tears as she looks everywhere but at him.

“You should tell her.” At his words, Beca looks up at Chicago and sees that his face showed nothing but kindness. “She talked about you all night, Beca. I think she feels the same way.” _Is this really happening right now?_

“Wait, what? Are… Are you serious?” Beca can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“Yeah… You know, when she kept talking about how amazing you are, I realized that I didn’t stand a chance. But it’s okay… I just wanted to come and tell you that I won’t be in your way. You should go for it.”

Sometime during her conversation with Chicago, Amy shows up next to her and now has her hand resting on Beca’s shoulder for support. “He’s right shortstack. Get your butt up to that room and finally tell her.” Beca looks at Amy with tears in her eyes and nodded. _They’re right. It’s now or never._ She turns around and walks straight out of the bar. Behind her, she hears Amy call out: “Yes! Go get your girl! I’ll tell all the girls to wear earplugs tonight!”

Beca rolls her eyes and raises her middle finger over her shoulder. Standing, waiting for the elevator a small smile grows on Beca’s face. _God, she loves that Australian weirdo._

Beca takes a moment to calm her nerves when she gets to the door of her and Chloe’s hotel room. She isn’t sure what she’s going to say yet, and she has no idea what Chicago had said to Chloe about this. _Shit, she should’ve asked him. Should she go back down to ask? NO, Beca! Sack up! Open the damn door!_

The moment she opens the door and sees the beautiful face of her best friend, all the nerves just disappear. Chloe has a bright but slightly nervous smile on her face. It makes Beca’s face break into a smile instantly, putting all the love she feels into that one expression.

“Hi”

“Hi”


	3. Drunk Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Texting  
>  _The one where Jesse finds out about Beca’s crush… And then Chloe does too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing Bechloe, for Bechloe week 2018.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my first language, but I did my best... ;)

**Bechloe week Day 3 - Drunk Texting**

Senior year at Barden University is well on it’s way when Jesse starts to realize something is bothering his girlfriend of almost three years. Beca has never been an overly affectionate kind of girlfriend, but they work well together. Besides being lovers, they’re really good friends.

Jesse knows that Beca has started an internship at a recording studio at the beginning of the year. He also knows that he’s the only one that is aware of it at this point. Although he doesn’t really understand why Beca won’t tell the other girls, it does make him feel kind of special. Like they have this little secret together or something. 

As the school year progresses, he notices that his girlfriend starts to get stressed out. He figures it’s because of the pressure of the internship on top of her study load and coming up with a kick-ass routine for Worlds, just gets a little to much for the brunette. It crosses his mind that, as the Bella’s year started off with the ‘muff-gate’ disaster, the Bella’s aren’t allowed to partake in this years ICCA competitions. This must leave Beca with a lot more room to breathe, right? He decides it is best to not bring this up with her and just be supportive.

Even though Beca’s pretty stressed out and running from one commitment to the next, they do find time to spend together or at least text each other regularly. Because of their busy schedule, they had agreed to spend every Tuesday night together. Beca would sleep over at Jesse’s and he would drive her to her internship in the morning. This arrangement is perfect, as Beca’s doesn’t have classes on Wednesday and Jesse’s don’t start until 10 am. And this way, the couple would have at least one evening of quality time together every week.

Jesse loves these nights with Beca. They talk about their lives, the Bella’s, the Trebles. Jesse tells her about the movies he’s watched over the week and Beca fills him in about her internship. They watch movies, have sex, fall asleep and wake up next to each other. To Jesse, this is what he wants every night to be like, and he can’t wait for them to move to L.A. together after graduation.

About half way through the year, Jesse starts to notice Beca being more and more distracted during their weekly sleepovers. She’s not talking as much, is often ‘not in the mood’ or just rolls over and falls asleep right after. Jesse can’t help but feel hurt when this happens, feeling her pulling away from him. It isn’t until she stops responding to his texts as much, that he feels the need to say something.

So Jesse decided, on their next Tuesday meeting, he would confront Beca about his feelings. He has been feeling her drift away and is worried that they may break-up. He thought better get the conversation done now instead of later right?

It was seven o’clock when Beca knocked on Jesse’s door, looking a lot more tired and distant than usual. They sat down on Jesse’s bed, the brunette immediately leaning back against the backboard and letting out a loud sigh.

“Is everything okay?” Jesse askes, even though he’s afraid about what might be the outcome of the conversation, he’s concerned about his girlfriend.

“Uh… Yeah, everything’s good, just tired I guess.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been off for a few weeks now.”

“Just been thinking. There’s a lot going on you know?” Beca said, with her eyes closed as she laid down on the bed.

“What have you been thinking about?”

“Worlds, work, the Bellas, Chloe…”

“What about Chloe?”

“I want to tell her about the internship, but she is so worried about preparing a solid routine. I just don’t want her to be mad.”

“She is your best friend, you shouldn’t worry about it too much.” Jesse looks over at Beca and notices that she is once again in deep thought. “There is more to it, isn’t there?”

“I don’t know… It’s just, recently I’ve been having different feelings towards her.” She says and notices Jesse’s face drops. “I’m sorry Jesse, I-”

“I won’t stop you from getting the girl you love. I had a feeling anyways.” Jesse cut Beca off. He knew that Beca could start rambling on and on and he wanted to avoid it.

Beca looks at him, a little surprised by his words. “I’m serious Beca… If it’s her you want, go for it. I love you, but… I get it.” Jesse looks at her with sad eyes and a small smile.

Beca is at a loss for words. How did they get here? This conversation escalated so quickly. She came here to spend time with her boyfriend and now, within the 10 minutes she’s been here they’re breaking up?

“I’m so sorry Jess, I really didn’t mean for this to happen… I don’t know what to do… I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. I’m not going anywhere Becs. I’m okay with being your best friend instead of your boyfriend. Or at least… I will be…”

Beca feels tears spring to her eyes as she sees one rolling down Jesse’s cheek. He really was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. Just not hers.

Beca stands up from the bed. “You promise?” she asks him while she wraps her arms around his neck. “I promise. Now go tell her!” Jesse says, letting go of Beca. He just needs some time.

_2 months later_

Beca walks out of the Bella’s house towards some of the Trebles standing in their front yard. The Bella’s are set to leave for a ‘retreat’. This was all Chloe’s idea after messing up their latest performance and having apparently lost their sound. Beca isn’t really sure how this retreat thing is going to help them, but she’s willing to give it a try. For Chloe.

“Have you told her yet?” Jesse doesn’t beat around the bush the moment she comes to a halt in front of him.

“Nope.” She answers. Not knowing what else to say, she decides to change the subject. “You guys ready for the ICCA’s? You finally have a chance to win, now that we’re not allowed to compete.” She jokes and he punches her in the arm. “Asshole.”

\---

The ICCA’s are a huge success for the Trebles. Turns out, Beca was right. (Of course, he would never tell her that!) With the Bella’s not competing this year, the Trebles won for the first time in four years. The night ends in a blur. Lots of celebrating, dancing and drinking.

The retreat is a different story. Beca and Chloe end up having a big fight after Beca finally tells her about her internship. Although, when Beca tries to walk away she is unsuccessful and gets stuck in a trap. Chloe gets worried when she starts to hear Beca’s panicked voice and immediately gets the Bellas together to help her down. Lilly somehow gets above Beca to cut the rope down, but no one questions it for long. Especially Chloe who had been very worried for her best friend.

They were now getting ready to meet around a campfire and as Chloe was looking around her bag for a warmer top she notices her phone light up. She picks it up to find a message from Jesse and is also surprised that she has good enough cell service to be able to receive this message.

 **Jesse:** Chloeeeee!!! Please don’t ever hirt Becaw, she deserves the workd!! 

**Chloe:** Jesse? Are you okay? What’s going on?

 **Jesse:** Yes Chloweeee, it’s Jesse. Yay, one point for you! 

**Jesse:** WE WON! I’m so happy you guys we’re banned from the ICCCCA!!

 **Chloe:** Thanks Jess, that’s so nice of you. Congratulations! 

**Chloe:** We’ll celebrate your win when we’re all back at Barden! 

**Jesse:** We’re already celebratin!!! I (heart) cocktaaaaails! 

**Jesse:** I’ve just had sex on the baech with our torphy! 

**Chloe:** That’s… gross…

 **Chloe:** Glad you’re having fun, buddy! I’ll see you on Monday! Make good choices!

Using Beca’s words from that first hood night party, Chloe gently tries to end this pointless conversation with Jesse.

 **Jesse:** Nooooo Chloweeeee. Don’t goooooo!!!! 

**Chloe:** I have to go join the girls.

 **Chloe:** They are waiting for me at the campfire.

 **Jesse:** YAS! You have to be with Becaw! She (hearts) you!!!

Jesse: Oeeehhhh…. Camfireeee That’s so romaaaancic!!!!! 

**Chloe:** What do you mean? What are you talking about?

 **Jesse:** Becaw and I broke up becase she (heart) you mor. She tlod me two months agoo

 **Chloe:** Wait, seriously? I got to go Jess

 **Jesse:** GO GET UR GRIL!!! AND DON’T YOU DARE EVER BREAK HER HEART!!

 **Jesse:** WAIT. I’m like… totally her lezbro now, right? 

Chloe lets out a snort seeing that last message from Jesse. She puts her phone back in her bag and skips over to the fire pit. She takes a seat next to Aubrey and looks to her right to see Beca smiling at her. Her heart skips a beat.

After a few confessions, Chloe breaks out into song. She sings the song that brought her and Beca closer, the song the brunette used to audition for the Bella’s. Slowly everyone joins in but Chloe keeps her eyes on Beca’s as they smile softly at each other.

She’s definitely going to bring up the experimenting thing again… soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unfortunately had to remove all the smileys on here, but I promise that a text conversation between Chloe and drunk Jesse contains A LOT!


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why?  
>  _The one where Beca’s finally opens up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing Bechloe, for Bechloe week 2018.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my first language, but I did my best... ;)

**Bechloe week Day 4 - Why?**

After the hood night party during Beca’s freshman year, she and Chloe had indeed become very fast friends. Just like Chloe predicted they would. After moving into the Bella house and spending so much time together, they thought they couldn’t get any closer. But they did. About two months ago, Beca had asked Chloe out on a date. She of course said yes, and they’d been together ever since.

The two girls were complete opposites. Chloe being very bubbly, optimistic and affectionate, while Beca was more closed off, sarcastic and standoffish. Chloe had been successful in breaking down Beca’s walls though. She felt a little proud of the fact that the brunette had trusted her enough to let her in.

For instance, the Bella’s had learned very early on that Beca never had the best relationship with her father. Chloe was the only one who knew it was because he had left Beca and her mother when she was 13. She would’ve liked to hear a little bit more about this time in her girlfriends life, but she wasn’t going to push it.

Chloe was aware of the fact that Professor Mitchell was trying his hardest to make it up to his daughter. Though she didn’t understand why Beca would never acknowledge his attempts to make things better.

One afternoon, Chloe ran into Beca’s father on campus. It wasn’t the first time the two would see each other, it happened quite often actually. Professor Mitchell teaches his classes in the same building Chloe has most of hers, so it’s not that uncommon for them to bump into each other from time to time. He would always stop and say hi whenever he sees his daughters best friend. Chloe knows how Beca feels about the man, but she can’t not talk to him. She doesn’t want to be rude.

The more she talks to him though, the more she sees the resemblance to her girlfriend. He’s very reserved at first, but loosens up quite quickly. Chloe thinks Beca’s dad is very friendly and he seems like a nice guy. She feels a little bad when she thinks about that. All she’s heard from Beca is that he’s not and that’s where her loyalty is. With Beca. So she’s friendly whenever they see each other, but she makes sure she doesn’t tell him anything Beca wouldn’t.

That one afternoon Chloe runs into Professor Mitchell again is no different. They engage in friendly but superficial conversation and Chloe is about to walk away when he stops her.

“Chloe… “ he starts hesitant.

“Sheila and I would like to invite you and Beca to lunch next week.” Chloe doesn’t really know what to say and feels a little uncomfortable.

“I know I shouldn’t involve you in this, but… I don’t know, maybe you could ask her?” Chloe sees the sad but slightly hopeful look on Professor Mitchell’s face and feels a little bad for him.

“I- I don’t know… This isn’t any of my business.” She sees his face drop.

“Yeah, okay…. I’ll ask her. I can’t promise anything… But I’ll try.”

“Thank you, Chloe. That’s all I ask. Thank you so much!” She sees his face light up a little in relieve.

They say their goodbyes and Chloe walks out of the building. During her walk towards the Bella house, she wonders how’s she’s going to bring this up with her girlfriend. She thinks the best way to go is to just not make a big deal out of it and keep it light.

When she gets home, Beca is sitting at the kitchen table staring at her computer screen and headphones on. Chloe get herself and Beca a drink and decides to rip of the bandate right away.

“I saw your dad on campus today.” She tells Beca as she places the drinks on the table.

“Hmm..? Beca takes her headphones of her head and leaves them hanging around her neck.

“I said I saw your dad on campus today. He came over to say hi.” Beca looks a little irritated already.

“He invited us to lunch with him and Sheila next week. He wanted me to ask you if you would consider it?” Chloe looks at Beca and sees her face drop instantly.

“No.” Beca is very resolute and Chloe knows better than to press the issue. This isn’t worth a fight.

“Okay. I’ll tell him next time I run into him.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll text him.”

“Okay babe.” Chloe leans forward and kisses her girlfriend. Thank god the conversation wasn’t that bad.

_A few weeks later_

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Stacie heard a knock at the door. She walked over to open it and found Professor Mitchell standing awkwardly on the other side.

“Hi.” He starts. “I’m Professor Mitchell, Beca’s dad.”

“Oh yeah, of course! Hi Mr. Mitchell, come in!” Stacie opens the door fully to let him in.

“Beca isn’t home yet, but she’ll be here soon. You’re welcome to wait. We’re all in here.” Stacie point at the kitchen and leads the way.

“Hey daddy Shortstack!” Amy comes bouncing down the stairs and walks straight to the fridge. “You want anything to drink?”

I takes Beca and Chloe another half an hour to get to the Bella house and by this time Professor Mitchell has loosened up and talking and joking with the girls. They remained sitting at the kitchen table as Jessica and Ashley started cooking dinner.

The front door suddenly swings open and the girls hear Beca say: “Oh my god, it’s smells amazing in here! I’m so hungryyyyy.” As the two girls walk into the kitchen Beca stops in her tracks when she sees her dad sitting at their kitchen table.

“Dad! What are you doing here?”

“He came to see you of course!” Jessica answers cheerfully. “We invited him to stay for dinner. It’s almost ready!”

Beca’s face hardens, but is immediately comforted when she feels Chloe put a hand on her lower back. “Whatever, I’ll go wash up.” Beca says before she turns around to walk upstairs. The noise in the kitchen grew quiet after the Bella’s witnessed Beca’s cold reaction towards her dad, but leave it to Amy to lighten the mood.

“Someone didn’t have their coffee this morning…”

The other Bella’s let out light chuckles hoping to ease the tension in the air.

“Alright you flatbutts… I need to see a man about a horse. Make some room for that awesome smelling dinner!” Amy walks out of the room and all the Bella’s look at each other, making noises of disgust and start talking again.

“She’s an interesting character, that one.” Professor Mitchell says to Stacie who’s standing next to him.

“You can say that again.” Stacie answers as she starts setting the table for dinner.

Dinner is very uncomfortable. At least, in Beca’s opinion. The rest of the Bella’s love the company of Beca’s dad. He’s friendly, charming and cracking jokes all through dinner. As soon as everyone had finished eating, Beca stood up saying she had to get to work, she had an important paper to work on along with the Bella’s new set. She quickly says an awkward goodbye to her dad and bolts up the stairs. Chloe shows Professor Mitchell out and follows her girlfriend upstairs.

When Chloe arrives in her and Beca’s bedroom, she finds the brunette laying on the bed with her eyes fixated on the ceiling.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe says softly as she sits down on the bed next to Beca.

“No.” Beca answers instantly.

“Are you sure babe? It might help-”

“I’m fine!” Beca cuts Chloe off before she can say anything else. She already feels tears threatening to spill over at any moment.

“Becs, I’m on your team. Always. But I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me. Please don’t shut me out…”

Beca lets out a heavy sigh as the tears start slowly rolling down her cheeks. Chloe notices right away and shifts closer to her on the bed. The redhead hugged her girlfriend tightly. After a moment, Beca puts her head on Chloe’s lap and lets out everything she had been holding in. Chloe pulled the brunette even closer and kept quiet until Beca’s sobs died down. She strokes her fingers through Beca’s hair for comfort as well as encouragement.

“My dad and I used to be really close.” Beca starts.

“When I was growing up, my mom always said we were two peas in a pod. He was basically my best friend.” Chloe notices Beca losing herself in the memory as she continues.

_“When I was about 12 years old, my parents started fighting a lot. It was like they just didn’t understand each other anymore. Every day was filled with yelling, crying… I had gotten my first mixing board for Christmas that year and I used the music to drown it out. To not have to listen to it.”_

Chloe wants to say something, but she’s afraid it might stop Beca from talking at all. So she just listens and as she keeps stroking the brunettes hair.

_“The fighting kept getting worse and worse. At first they would try to keep it down. Try to hide it from me, but eventually they apparently didn’t even care anymore. All they cared about was hurting the other._

_I was old enough to know where this was going. I knew it would end in a divorce. I was just a kid, but I knew there was no saving this. I wasn’t even sure they wanted to. I starting thinking about what it would be like, you know… I figured that, as I was 13 now, I would have a say in where I wanted to live. I didn’t have to think about that long, obviously I wanted to go with my dad. I was sad thinking about leaving my mom, but he was my buddy. I started to, kind of, prepare I guess… for what was coming. Starting to think about what I would take with me and what I would leave at my mom’s house. I didn’t tell my mom for obvious reasons._

_On the 22nd of October in 2005, they had the worst fight ever. I had just come home from school and they were already screaming at each other. They almost didn’t even notice me come in. I told them that I would do what I always do, go upstairs and put on my headphones. As soon as my bedroom door closed they picked up right where they left off._

_I had a feeling that this was the one, you know… The one fight that’ll change everything. I’d heard them yell the words ‘having enough’, ‘divorce’ and ‘leaving’ at each other. So I started to pack. It wasn’t that hard, because I had already figured out what I would take with me._

_I heard the noise downstairs settle a bit, I could hear my mom crying. I opened my bedroom door to go downstairs when I hear the front door open and close with a bang. I ran back into my room and opened the window. I saw my dad walk towards his car. I called out to him, yelled for him to wait. But he didn’t. He only looked up at my window once, just before he drove away. I was sobbing at this point. I felt like my dad didn’t care about me at all. He just left me._

_I could still hear my mom downstairs, sobbing uncontrollably. I just went into action-mode I guess. I unpacked my bag, put everything back in its place and calmed myself down. Then I went downstairs to check on my mom. She was sitting on the couch, tears rolling down her face, staring into nothing. When she noticed me she gave me a small, sad smile and turned away again. I went and gave her a hug, walked towards the kitchen and started making dinner._

_That was the last time I saw my dad for about four years. He left us, he left me, a 13 year old, to take care of her broken mom.”_

The last few tears fell down Beca’s face as the brunette shifted her gaze towards her beautiful girlfriend.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, it’s just I never really liked telling this story and-” Chloe quickly cut her off with a kiss, knowing that Beca could ramble on and on after she opens up about something.

“You have nothing to be sorry for..” Chloe starts and raises her hand when she sees that Beca is about to say something. “I’m just glad you told me now. I hate seeing you like this, especially when I don’t know what’s bothering you.”

“I know I can close myself off and put up a wall. I know you hate that. It’s just… I’m still so angry, you know?”

“I understand and it’s normal to still feel angry or frustrated, but you’re dad is trying to make things better. No matter what he does, you just shut him out, you don’t let him apologize or even have a conversation with you. Why? Why can’t you give him a second chance? You said you guys were close before.” Chloe asks, wiping the last few tears from Beca’s face.

“I don’t know. He just promised that he would never leave me, that he would always be there for me. But he betrayed my trust and you already know I don’t have much to begin with.”

“Did he ever tell you why? Has he explained to you why you couldn’t go with him?”

“No… I never really gave him a chance…” Beca answers quietly while looking down.

“I mean… It’s absolutely not okay to not talk to your kid for four years, but maybe talking to him will help you. Maybe hearing his side will help you forgive him and just… move on?”

“Yeah… I guess you’re right… He does seem to want to make an effort. I’ll talk to him the next time I see him.”

“Great!” Chloe says happily “Now come closer so we can cuddle.”

Beca rolls her eyes, but doesn’t hesitate to move closer to her girlfriend.

“I’m really proud of you Becs.”

“Thanks Chlo.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	5. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road Trip  
>  _The one where they all find out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing Bechloe, for Bechloe week 2018.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my first language, but I did my best... ;)

**Bechloe week Day 5 - Road Trip**

Chloe has always had a hard time letting go. Most recent evidence of that being, her failing Russian Lit three times to be able to stay with her Bella’s. Unfortunately now it was time. All the girls were graduating, so Chloe had decided to graduate too. Right after graduation, they’d flown to Copenhagen and with the help of an arsenal of former Bella’s, won the World Championship of Acapella.

Being back at the house, Chloe felt the weight of the nearing end heavy on her chest. She didn’t want this to end. She wasn’t ready to move on just yet. Luckily, Jessica felt the same way. After a night of drinking wine, laughing and crying about it, they came up with the best way to extend the time with their self-chosen family. They should all go on a road trip! One last trip with the Bella’s bus and their beloved sisters. They brought up the idea at dinner the next night. Thankfully, everyone was super excited about it. All but one certain brunette DJ…

Beca loved the Bellas. She freakin’ loved those awesome nerds. But spending many hours in a bus with them on a road trip, was definitely not her idea of a last hooray. She could appreciate the thought of course. She knew that Chloe was having a hard time with the moving on thing. But still, a road trip with 9 other girls? Really? Haven’t they done that enough for competitions?

“No, I’m not coming. You guys have fun and keep me updated.” Beca told her girlfriend, for the fourth time that week. She had tried many excuses, but of course the redhead saw right through all of them.

“Come onnn, Becs! Please! It won’t be a Bellas road trip without all of us there.” Chloe said with a small frown.

“No, Chlo I’m serious. I really don’t want to go. Going anywhere with these weirdo’s is always chaos.”

“Becs, pleaaaaase. I’m not going if you’re not going. But I reaaaally wanna gooooo” Chloe gives her girlfriend her very best puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh. Fine!! Dammit Chloeeee!” Beca whined, but gave Chloe a small smile.

“Yay! I’m so excited!” Chloe squealed. Yes, she’d done it! She knew Beca couldn’t resist her puppy eyes.

_One week later_

The day of the Bellas road trip was finally here! The girls had spent many nights thinking of the perfect place to go, and they eventually settled on Florida. Jessica’s parents have a beach house near Tampa and they were going to stay there for about 10 days. Everyone was getting onto the bus as Chloe mentally checked off all of the Bellas. Stacie check, Lilly check, CR, Jessica, Ashley check, Flo and Emily check, Amy check and wait… _Dammit!_

“Have you guys seen Beca?” Chloe asks. She hears a chorus of ‘no’s’ and let’s out a huff. Why was she even surprised? It wouldn’t be a Bella’s trip if Beca wasn’t late.

Chloe jogs back to the house to find the brunette fast asleep on the living room couch. Of course.

Chloe approaches her girlfriend and lightly shakes to wake her up. Nothing. She shakes her a little harder. “Becs,” Chloe calls out. “Beca,” she says a little louder. “Baby, it’s time to go.” Still nothing. _On to plan B._

Chloe quickly goes to the fridge and finds an extra bag of ice from the party they had a few weeks ago. She grabs the bag and returns to the living room. Once at Beca’s side she attempts one more time to wake her up with a shake, but still doesn’t get a response. Chloe’s left with no choice but grab the bag of ice and put it against Beca’s back. The DJ wakes up with a jolt and a lets out small screech.

“What the F-!”

“Come on Becs.” Chloe guts her off. “Everyone is waiting for us. Let’s go!” Chloe gets up to leave, but soon realizes that Beca isn’t following her. She turns around to find Beca standing with her arms crossed, looking at her grumpily. 

“Really Chloe? You want me to be nice company on this trip? This is not the way to achieve that.” She says with a pout.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you later,” Chloe says with a wink.

Once everyone was finally on the bus they were off on their Bella’s road trip. It wasn’t until about an hour into the long ride ahead that Stacie noticed that Beca’s usual seat on the bus was empty. She started looking for the short brunette and found her asleep, her head on Chloe’s shoulder. Beca never sat with anyone on the bus, she liked having her space. So finding her snuggled up to their other captain was a big surprise. Stacie quickly signals the other Bella’s around her and pointed towards the front of the vehicule.

“O-M-ACA-GEE!!” Emily squealed. “They are so cute!”

Amy looks in the rear view mirror and whisper shouts “BHLOEEEE!!”.

The rest of the girls just smile at each other, staying quiet to not disturb their captain’s moment.

Meanwhile, Chloe was stroking Beca’s hand as she watched her girlfriend sleep peacefully on her shoulder. She suddenly heard squealing coming from the back of the bus. She then heard someone mention ‘Bhloe’ and smiled to herself. She had gotten together with Beca after the retreat. The comment Chloe made about experimenting had really gotten into the DJ’s head. Beca had already broken up with Jesse a while before. Jesse had graduated early and gone to L.A. Beca was certain they would not be able to maintain a long distance relationship, so she’d decided to end things now.

After Chloe’s confession in the tent, Beca mustered up the courage to tell her best friend she was in love with her. They’d been together ever since.

The two co-captains decided to keep their relationship status to themselves, so the rest of the Bellas would stay concentrated on graduation and winning Worlds. But that was all over and done with now, so they would no longer sneak around and wouldn’t mind if the girls found out. They would’ve already known if they’d payed closer attention anyway, but that’s another story.

After a few hours of driving, the Bellas took their first pit stop to get refreshed and fill the gas tank. Chloe told Amy that she would fill the tank. She didn’t want to repeat what happened four years earlier.

There was a small, nice looking diner and the girls decided that it was a good opportunity to get something to eat. Beca had to go to the restroom and Chloe told her that she would order for her. She knew exactly what her girlfriend would want.

When Beca came back into the diner, all she saw was chaos. Amy was standing at a table, apparently in the middle of a story, talking way to loud. Stacie had went off to flirt with a group of guys at the other end of the diner and who knew where Lily disappeared to. Jessica and Ashley were sitting next to each other, bickering about the fact that Ashley had gotten the wrong flavor milkshake for Jessica.

Beca looked around the diner as she let out a frustrated sigh. This is exactly why she didn’t want to come along in the first place. She could maybe go out like this as a group occasionally, but having to endure it on a ten hour road trip. Heck no!

When Chloe sees Beca coming back to the table she smiles. That’s until she notices the annoyed look on her girlfriend’s face.

“What’s wrong?” The redhead asks.

“Are you serious!? Can’t you see that we are disturbing the peace in this small diner!” Chloe looks around to find some of the Bellas had left the table and others were talking a bit too loudly.

“This is exactly what I was trying to avoid! We can’t go anywhere without causing some kind of chaos!’ Beca continued in a frustrated tone.

“Hey!” Chloe stopped Beca from going on, “It’s okay. We’ll fix this.” Beca gave her a look of disbelief. “I promise.” Chloe reassured giving the brunette’s hands a squeeze.

Chloe let go of her girlfriends hands and began reassembling the Bellas.

“Jessica. Ashley. Stop fighting over a milkshake and just get a new one. Amy you may want to tone it down a little. Flo go find Lily, please and I’ll go get Stacie.” Chloe was now in full captain mode. After giving out a few more orders, she stood up and walked straight towards Stacie who was sitting at a table at the opposite side of the diner.

“Stacie!” Chloe called out. “Keep it in your pants and let’s go. We have to get back on the road soon.”

Stacie lets out a dramatic sigh. When she stands up from the table, she slips one of the guys a note, presumably with her phone number. “Bye boys.” She calls out over her shoulder as she walks towards Chloe. Chloe rolls her eyes and grabs Stacie’s arm to drag her along back to their table.

Once she came back with Stacie, she saw Flo come back with Lily. They seemed to be coming from the kitchen, but Chloe wasn’t really surprised.

The rest of the evening went by as smoothly as possible. Beca was still a bit irritated, but Chloe tried her best to calm her down. Once they all finished eating and paid their portions, the girls walked out to the bus.

“Uhh… Uhmmm…”

“Ames? What’s wrong?” CR asked.

“It’s pretty cool actually…”

“The keys! They are still in the bus!” Flo shouted.

“Of course! Things couldn’t get any better than this!” Beca said sarcastically right before she stormed off.

“I’ll go after her. Amy! This better be solved by the time I get back!” Chloe said before she ran off after her girlfriend.

The redhead searched around the parking lot and finally found the brunette behind the diner.

“Hey.” Chloe said softly.

“I’m gonna call a cab. You guys enjoy the rest of the trip, I’m going home.”

“Come on Becs. The trip just started, I’m sure it’ll get better.” Chloe pleaded.

“Exactly! The trip just started! If this could happen in the first few hours, could you imagine how much worse it could get?!” Beca’s practically yelling at this point.

Meanwhile, the Bellas had lucked out. One of the men Stacie had been flirting with happened to be a mechanic. With a little convincing, Stacie got him to help out and they quickly retrieved the keys from the bus. Now all they had to do was find their captains.

“Becs, I know you are at a breaking point here. The last few weeks have been really stressful for all of us, but especially for you, with the internship on top of everything else. Babe, I really think once we get to the beach house, it’s gonna be aca-awesome.”

“Oh god…” Beca always finds the aca-phrases so cheesy. She gives Chloe a small smile. “I don’t know babe…”

“Please Becs, stay… for me? Besides, If I recall correctly, I have some making up to do tonight… You wouldn’t want to miss out on that, would you?” Chloe says with a flirtatious wink.

Beca let’s out an exaggerated sigh “Okaaaay… only for you though!” Beca leans in and the two girls share a soft kiss.

The Bellas had locked up the bus with the keys this time, thanked the guys for their help and started to walk towards the back of the diner, where they’d seen Chloe disappear to. As they turned the corner, Stacie, Amy and CR, who were walking at the front of the group, immediately stopped in their tracks so the rest of the girls bumped into them. There, by the back door of the diner, they saw their two captains having a private moment.

“Are they…?” Emily started.

“Yup!” Stacie said with a smile on her face.

“Pay up, bitches!” CR says to no one in particular, but she is sporting a very smug look.

“BHLOE IS REAL!!!” Amy actually shouts it this time.

This pulls Beca and Chloe out of their moment and they look towards the Bella’s who are all smiling at them. “Yeah Ames” Beca says, “Bhloe is real.” She gives Chloe another quick kiss as they start walking towards the girls.

“Let’s get back on the road, you awesome nerds!”


	6. Good Luck Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Luck Charm  
>  _The one where they run into Kommissar. Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing Bechloe, for Bechloe week 2018.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my first language, but I did my best... ;)

**Bechloe week 2018 Day 6 - Good Luck Charm**

Beca looks around the main hall of the New York hotel she’s currently standing in. It’s a big, modern looking hotel/convention centre. To her right stands Amy, Emily and Lily and to her left there’s Stacie, Ashley and CR.

Every year the International Acapella Association organizes Acapella-con. Groups from all over the world attend and it’s a weekend filled with singing, dancing and catching up with old friends. This year marks the 10th anniversary of the Bella’s winning Worlds in Copenhagen. The Bella’s have never actually attended Acapella-con before, but decided that this year would be a good opportunity to do so and turn it into a Bella’s reunion.

So here Beca is standing now, waiting for her wife Chloe, who’d gone upstairs with Aubrey, Jessica and Flo, to freshen up their kids and change some diapers.

Beca and Chloe have been together for six years now, and married for four. Pretty quickly after the wedding, Chloe had fallen pregnant and their family was expanded with their daughter Olivia.

Olivia, Livvi for short, is three years old now and the spitting image of her mommy Chloe. With her big, bright blue eyes, beautiful red hair and bubbly personality she’s already turning heads left and right. She is the light of Beca’s life. Beca never would’ve guessed it, but she absolutely loves being the little girl’s mama. She insists on never leaving the house without kissing the mini-Chloe on the forehead. “It’s for good luck”, she always tells her.

Standing in one place waiting had never been Beca’s strong point. So she wanders around a little and comes to a halt in front off a wall with pictures. She immediately recognizes most of the pictures. It’s an honorary wall for their 10th anniversary, filled with pictures of her Bella’s. Looking at all these pictures, Beca feels an insane amount of pride filling her heart. This is her family.

Beca smirks as her eye catches a picture of them at worlds, DSM front woman Kommissar standing off to the side, in the background looking rather annoyed. “Those German douchebags didn’t know what hit them”, she smugly thinks to herself. She’s brought out of her thoughts by an irritatingly familiar voice saying: “Tiny mouse… We meet again.”

As Beca turns around, Kommissar is looking at her with the same predatory look in her eyes, that used to confuse the hell out of Beca. Thankfully though, she is no longer sexually confused. AT ALL.

“I guess we do. Hi Kommissar, how’ve you been?” Beca asks with a comfortable smile on her face.

They engage in a friendly conversation, while looking at the pictures and reminiscing about Worlds back in 2015. Beca can see Kommissar is pleasantly surprised to find out she no longer has the same effect on her, but doesn’t mention it once.

For a moment, Beca sees Kommissar’s face drop, but she recovers quickly. Beca looks over her shoulder, in the direction Kommissar was looking just a moment ago, and sees Chloe enter the lobby, holding Livvi’s hand.

“Tiny mouse…” Kommissar starts surprised. “I thought the two of you would have given into the sexual tension. I figured you two would be together by now. But I see Fiery Red produced a mini-me…”

Just as Beca wants to say something about Kommissar assuming that the kid can’t be hers as well, Livvi let’s out an excited squeal, yelling “MAMA!” letting go of Chloe’s hand and running into Beca’s arms.

Beca picks up the little girl and kisses her on the forehead. She then looks up at Kommissar with a smug smile on her face.

Chloe comes to stand next to Beca and puts her hand on the small of her back. “Kommissar, you remember Chloe, right? And this is our daughter, Livvi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Little Elf” Kommissar says with a smile and tickles Livvi’s stomach. Beca looks at her a little stunned. It’s so out of character for the German woman.

Livvi giggles and squirms out of her mama’s arms. Livvi now looks up at Kommissar and gives her a bright smile. “Hi Lady! Wow, you’re very pretty”, the little girl tells the tall blonde.

Beca looks at Chloe with a surprised (and little smug) look on her face. Chloe feigns annoyance as she looks back at Beca.

“Guess our little good luck charm takes after her mama more than we had thought”, Chloe thinks. _Oh boy…_


	7. Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney  
>  _The one with the Beauty and the… Princess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing Bechloe, for Bechloe week 2018.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my first language, but I did my best... ;)

**Bechloe week 2018 Day 7 - Disney**

Beca let out a huff as she pulled her headphones down and let them rest around her neck. She’d been working on this particular mix for hours but just couldn’t get it right. There was something just… off.

She pulled up Safari and clicked on the tab that she always had open on there. On that page showed some really good quality, but very expensive, mixing equipment. She’s had her eyes set on it for a while now. With a heavy sigh and one more look at the price she thinks: “I’m going to need to get a summer job.”

Just as Beca is about to put her headphones back on, her phone starts to ring and she has to shuffle some things around to actually find it. When she finally does, she sees it’s her cousin Ashley calling.

“Hey Ash. What’s up?”

“Hey Bec, I’m leaving tomorrow and I was just calling to see how you’re doing. And to say good bye of course.” Ashley tells her cousin.

The thing was, Ashley worked at the food court at Disney World every summer. She’d been doing it for two years now, this summer being her third and she absolutely loves it.

“Oh yeah, Disney World again, right?” Beca lets out another sigh as she continues: “I think I’m gonna need to find a summer job this year too, if I want to be able to afford that new equipment I told you about.”

“Oh my god, Beca! You should totally come work at Disney too! I bet they’re still hiring!”

“Thanks, Ash but I don’t k-” Beca starts but gets cut off by a now extremely excited Ashley.

“Tomorrow, when I get there, I’m going to ask them immediately. I’ll put in a good word. I’m so excited Beca! We would get to spend the entire summer together!”

Beca doesn’t have the heart to tell her cousin no when she hears how excited she is. And if she’s honest… Serving food at a theme park doesn’t sound that bad anyway.

“Yeah Ash, that would be amazing. Thank you so much!”

_Two weeks later_

Beca feels a little nervous about her first day. She flew in late the previous night and was pleasantly surprised to see Ashley and her friend Jessica waiting for her at baggage claim. She’d done the job interview over Facetime a few weeks ago and had gotten the job quite easily. She hadn’t heard what position she would be placed in, although she hoped it would be in the food court like Ashley. That way she would get to spend time with her cousin, while making enough money to finally buy that equipment she wants so badly.

The moment she walks through the gates, she notices that everybody is very cheerful. She laughs at herself for being surprised about that. It is Disney after all.

She meets her supervisor in his office and he explains to her some of the basic rules and regulations. The door opens and Jessica, the girl that came with Ashley to pick her up, walks in. “This is Jessica,” her supervisor tells her. “She’ll take you around the lot and show you around before you have to go get changed. Have a good first day, Beca. And don’t forget… Smile!” The supervisor ushers them out the door and they start their tour.

About an hour later, Jessica comes to a halt in front of a not so cheerful looking building. “Well, I guess this is where we go backstage,” Beca thinks to herself. Her head is swirling with all the new information and the constant happy vibe that is Disney World, so she feels a little bit out of place as they walk into a big, noisy room.

Inside the changing room, there’s a lot going on. Everybody is talking and laughing while getting ready for their workday. It’s complete chaos to Beca. She spots Ashley in the back, changing into her apron and she gives her a small smile.

“Bumper, this is Beca.” Jessica introduces her to a extremely enthusiastic man.

“Yes! Beca! Hi! Welcome to our team! We’ve been expecting you!” Beca finds him annoying already.

“Everyone…” Bumper starts addressing the entire room, but nobody really notices.

“EVERYONE QUIET!” Bumper actually yells this time and the room grows quiet.

Now that he has everyone’s attention, he continues: “Guys, meet Beca. Please make her feel welcome, she’s our new Belle!”

“Wait… WHAT?” Beca hopes she didn’t hear that correctly. Her head quickly turns toward Ashley, who is smiling mischievously. “I hate you” Beca mouths to her as everyone mumbles a ‘Hi’ or ‘Welcome’.

Before she knows it, Beca is sitting in a chair with people touching her hair and doing her makeup. She looks at herself in the mirror, contemplating whether she is going to go through with this, or quit before her workday officially began, when she sees a flash of red appear next to her.

“Hi, I’m Chloe! Welcome to our family.” Beca turns to look at her and is a caught off guard by the beautiful redhead sitting down in the chair next to her.

“Uh, yeah. Hi. I’m.. Uh.. I’m Beca.” _Smooth you idiot, very smooth._

“Are you excited? The redhead asks her.

“Yeah, well… More nervous I think. Or like, terrified.” Beca answers. “I didn’t know I was gonna be in the fucking parade, dude.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. The kids love us anyway. And besides, Belle is awesome… and beautiful,” she adds after a beat.

Beca looks surprised at the obvious flirtation. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess she is kind of awesome. Who do you play?”

“I’m Merida! She’s so awesome too!” Chloe looks genuinely happy about her role.

“I was Ariel last year, but I would get really bored sitting on that rock for the entire parade. So I asked Amy, that’s the loud blonde one over there, to talk to Bumper for me. Amy and I were on ‘The Little Mermaid float’ together for the entire season. She’s Ursula. She told me one night that she was so ready to be promoted up to being Ariel. So I figured, as Bumper is her boyfriend, I would get her to ask him to move me to the ‘Brave float’. She was happy to do it, as she knew the spot for Ariel would be available…” Beca looks at Chloe with a surprised but impressed look on her face.

“Okay. Yes, I played her a little.” Chloe says. “Don’t look at me like that!”

Beca snorts, “No, dude… It’s just… I’m impressed.”

Chloe flashes her a bright smile that reminds Beca of sunshine. “You know Beca, I think we are going to be really fast friends.” Chloe says with a wink.

Beca feels a blush on her cheeks as the two girls are rudely interrupted by some kind of pretty boy with a lot of makeup on his face.

“Hi!” He comes to stand in between the two makeup chairs so Beca’s view of Chloe is blocked. “You’re Beca right? I’m Jesse. I’m your prince.” Jesse flashes her a smile.

“Don’t you mean my beast?” Beca fires back with a sarcastic smirk.

She stretches her neck to look around Jesse and sees Chloe standing up from her chair. _Great! Moment ruined. Stupid beast!_

Just before she walks away, Chloe turns around. “Don’t worry Beca, you’ll do great! And don’t forget to have fun!”

About an hour later, Beca is all dolled up, stepping onto the ‘Beauty and The Beast float’. After her talk with Chloe earlier, she no longer feels nervous. She’s got this. Just smile and wave, right?

The parade goes pretty smoothly and Beca is surprised to find she is actually enjoying herself. If the only thing she needs to do is stand on a float in a puffy dress and wave, to put such bright smiles on these kids faces… She’d be happy to do it all summer long.

As the floats made a turn around a corner, Beca’s eyes find Chloe’s for a moment. “And doing this all summer with that beautiful girl two floats ahead… Well, that’s a big plus.” she thinks to herself.

She’s brought out of her thoughts by Jesse who had been trying to get her attention. She’s pretty sure that his affection is not only part of the act, as she’s getting some kind of vibe from him. It doesn’t matter anyway.

This summer, Belle couldn’t care less about The Beast. She only has eyes for Merida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m aware of the fact that Disney is very strict in the selection of their actors and will never let them participate in the parade without proper training. I did not incorporate this, because I didn’t want to slow down the progression of the story. (I’m not sure if I articulate this correctly, but you get what I mean, right?)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @green-eyed-weirdo


End file.
